Raven
__FORCETOC__ Raven is a powerful mystic who seems to be of vague Native American descent. She claims to be over two hundred years old, yet she has also never aged a day beyond twenty. She semi-retired from "hero" work in the 1980s and settled down on a tiny reservation in the woodlands near Crescent City. When large scale mystic threats arose, she always seemed to appear to aid in dealing with them; however, since the death of The Praetorian, Raven has all but withdrawn from the world and is only rarely seen at all. Distinguishing Characteristics * Raven is an ageless mystic of great power, but she is very secretive to most of the world and few know much of anything about her. * Few people yet living who know her well at all. Those who do are her former teammates from The Public Trust (such as her old friend, The Praetorian), her grandsons (Asku and Ryan, and Savannah, her former student. * Increasingly, she must devote her power to keeping the cosmic balance, particularly due to the influence of such unbalancing forces as Hex and Apex. Character Connections * Grandsons: The Alchemist and Asku * Close friend of The Praetorian * Former mentor of Icon Associations * Formerly a member of The Public Trust * Founder of Valkyries Nemeses * She has been enemies with The Cabal for decades, perhaps longer. Acting collectively, they are known to be more powerful than she is, though she has taken down many individual members of their organization over the years. Powers * Sorcery: Raven is widely considered the world's most powerful sorceress. * She is an agent of Order, a force which has served to preserve her life for many years. History * She was first discovered by The Cabal in the 18th Century, when she began to oppose their efforts in the Americas. * In 1950, she gave birth to twin girls, fathered by her long-time companion, Ghostwalker. Her daughters were named Montana and Ciela. * She revealed herself to The Praetorian in 1962. * She helped to found The Public Trust in 1968. * On April 15, 1985, Montana gave birth to one of Raven's grandsons, Askuwheteau. * The second of Raven's grandsons, Ryan Hart, was born to Ciela on February 10, 1991. * On November 1, 1993, Montana and Ciela were both called away beyond The Veil by earth and air spirits, respectively, leaving young Asku in Raven's care. Ciela's son, Ryan, was raised for several more years by his father before Raven was able to steal him away. * In spring of 1997, Ryan came to live and study with Raven. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Hero